Something Out Of The Ordinary
by Whorsey
Summary: Something out the the ordinary happens after the squad escapes from Nagoya.
1. Chapter 1

The turning point of the battle of Nagoya. The Japanese Imperial Demon Army is slowly forcing the vampires to retreat after Yuu went back to his old self after turning into the Salt King. Shinoa rushed to Yuu as he lost consciousness once again. She held Yuu tightly and cried, while Kimizuki, Yoichi and Mitsuba protected them from incoming vampires. Mika took out the Four Horsemen of Johns that was closing in to them. "We're not going to get anywhere like this! We have to move. Human, bring Yuu san to safety, we'll cover for you!" Mika shouted. Shinoa, with teary, droopy eyes looked at Mika helplessly. "Go Shinoa! We'll regroup somewhere. Yuu's aleady been through so much!" Kimizuki said. "It can't be helped..." Mika murmured. "Hold them back, I'm coming back as soon as I get Yuu-san to safety." Mika said in a panicked manner. The team nodded and charged in the fight. Mika took Yuu and put him on his shoulders and started running. Shinoa took her cursed gear and unsheathed her deadly scythe. She walks in on the battlefield with tear-filled eyes. A vampire swiftly came crashing down, slicing a deep wound on her arm. Shinoa drops her weapon and falls.

The vampire carried her up, with one hand on her face. Its nails scratching her fragile face, cutting an open wound. It lowered its face into her widely opened neck and bites. Shinoa groaned and felt weak, her body, not responding. She silently gave up and stopped struggling. "I guess I'm done for..." Shinoa then remembers what she said to Yuu before the mission in Nagoya started. "You don't need to protect us." She opened her eyes wide and struggled but it was too late, the vampire had sucked too much blood already, she felt weak and restricted. The vampire drops her and swiftly goes back to battle. Shinoa was alone, on the cold hard ground of the battlefield; her consciousness slowly drifting away. "Shinoa!" An unknown voice called out to her. She can faintly recognise it but was too weak to think about who it could be.

"Asuramaru?" Yuu confusedly asked. "Sorry I betrayed you... I didn't want to lose my family again." "That's bad, Yuu. In these circumstances, you shouldn't really care about others much. They'll drag you down and get you killed." Asuaramaru explained. "But what's the point in living for myself in a broken world..?" Yuu asked. "That's up for you to decide. You'll always have something to live for. It doesn't have to be someone. I said angels and scarier than demons, but humans are the scariest of all. They play house with angels AND demons. It's all a game to them." "But... Not all humans are like that Asuramaru. You know I'm not. My family isn't." Yuu exclaimed. "All humans are simple Yuu. When conquered by a life-or-death situation, they either defend the people they love or leave. Most people leave. Cherish your family Yuu, at least for now you know who to live for. And keep an eye on Shinoa." Asuramaru said. "What's with Shinoa?" Yuu asked "You're a hopeless romantic Yuu. Probably one of the most oblivious people I've met. Haha. Well Yuu, since we're friends according to you we should talk more like this, I enjoyed it. In the end you did still rely on me even after you betrayed me for the angels sooo i guess I'll let you pass this one time." Asuramaru smiles. "Thanks Asuramaru, yeah, we're friends. Thanks for everything." "Go Yuu, wake up. Call for me when you need me!" Asuramaru smiles yet again and laughs a bit as Yuu slowly disappeared.

"Yuu-san? Yuu-san!" Mika cries of joy and hugs Yuu in relief. "Mika.. where's everyone." Yuu weakly said. "I'm coming back for them Yuu-san. Stay here and don't move, you're hurt. We'll explain what happened to you when we get back safely." Mika slowly walked out of the abandoned house they rested in. "Mika..?" Yuu called. Mika turned his head and looked at Yuu. "My family, our family. Please save them, Mika." Mika teared up and nodded. He walked out of the house thinking of one thought only. "Am I ready to accept a new family..?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Shinoa! Look out!" Guren shouted. 3 vampire nobles showed up from out of nowhere. They surrounded Shinoa and Guren. Gurren looked at the 3 nobles in fear. Crowley Eusford, Chess Belle, Horn Skuld. The squad saw the fear in the lieutenant colonel's eyes and got scared themselves. They all started trembling as Crowley cracked a pleasant smile. "My, my. Fate just keeps on making us meet." Crowley cheerfully said. He unsheathed his sword and clashed with Guren like the speed of sound. Their swords echoed as they clashed and wind blew where Crowley swiftly moved in. "This time, I'm really not going to let you go." Crowley whispered. The squad quickly ran and attacked Crowley. Chess and Horn stopped them on their tracks. Mika ran and found the squad and Guren struggling.

He unsheathed his sword. "Drink my blood, my sword. More blood, more, more!" Mika charges in like a lightning bolt and stabbed Chess relentlessly; her screams were audible but died down rapidly as she died. Mitsuba slices her and activates the curse and she slowly burnt to ashes. Horn looked at Mika with a disgusted, fearful face. Mika retained his droopy, frowning face and stared at Horn as she spits out blood; Shinoa, slicing her body in two. She then, too, vanished. "Chess, Horn... You!" Crowley was enraged. He grips his sword tightly and slashes down on Guren. Guren's katana flies off a long distance as he gets stabbed in the stomach. Crowley picks Guren up and drinks his blood, he then threw Guren to the side, looking directly at Mika; and for the first time, with an angry expression. "Mikaela, not only did you betray us vampires, you're responsible for the death of my assistants." "You angered me Mika, you shouldn't have." Crowley runs in the blink of an eye and clashes swords with Mika. Mika got overpowered and his sword flew off. "Die, traitor!" Crowley slashes down on Mika. Mika stood still and accepted his fate. Kimizuki jumped in and tried to stop the blow, only to be overpowered and get his torso sliced. "Human... Why wou.." "Shut up and get out!

We'll get in trouble with Yuu if you died" Kimizuki stops Mika from talking. He grins and looks at the enraged Crowley. "You'll all die. I'm going to kill you all." Crowley murmurs. He raises his sword, aiming at Kimizuki's head. He slashes down. No. His hands stopped. He snaps back to reality and looks at his hands, where Gekkoin pierced through. His hands were tightly locked together, he drops his sword and looks at Yoichi. Guren stabs him in the chest. Crowley had a shocked expression on his face; he elbows Guren and sends him flying away. He then smiles, with blood running down his mouth. "Chess, Horn, we'll all be together again." He pushes his hands apart and he breaks free. His hands were ripped and so were his clothes. He looked battered. He looks at the squad, then to Mika. He raises Mika's sword and stabs himself. "I'd rather have a vampire kill me. I hope you understand just exactly what you did by siding with these humans Mikaela." Crowley pushes the sword deeper into his torso and closed his eyes. His off-white garments now stained with his blood. He falls to his knees; his body dropping down like a sack of potatoes. As his body hit the ground, Mika's sword stabs him even deeper, making the crimson pool around him grow larger. Mika turned his body over and took his sword. "Mitsuba." "I know." Mitsuba nodded. She walks up to Crowley Eusford and slices him apart, activating the curse, and they all looked at him until he vanished into thin air.

"I thought vampires didn't care about anyone..." Mitsuba said looking guilty. "Yuu-san... I need to see Yuu-san" Shinoa said, with tears streaming down her face. "Let's go." Mika orders the squad. "Get Guren. Then let's go. Let's leave this battle to the humans and the vampires. We shouldn't be part of it anymore, after all we're family." Mika smiles. Mika carries Guren and they all ran back to the house where Yuu was in.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is it Mika-san?" Yoichi asks. "It's just around the cor.." Mika was interrupted by a shouting Shinoa. "Yuu-san!" The whole squad looks forward and saw a groggy Yuu, using his sword as support, walking forwards with the intention to go to the battlefield and save everyone like he always does. Shinoa rushes in to help Yuu. Yuu loses consciousness again and drops down like a ragdoll; Shinoa catches him. They all go back to the house and set up camp for the time being. They all picked their rooms in the house and slept. Yuu had his own room in which Shinoa slept in. She sleept next to Yuu on a wooden bed, hugging him tightly, and holding his hand.

"Hey, Asuramaru." Yuu laughs. "You're always pushing yourself Yuu, calm down. Tsk." Asuramaru says in an annoyed manner. "We get to spend more time together, so it's kind of ok I guess. We are friends after all." Yuu exclaims "I know Yuu but... You're making your family worry. You really shouldn't be doing that everytime. And remember to never use that trumpet again." Asuramaru explains. "Got it." Yuu answers. "Go Yuu, someone's waiting for you, make a move!" Asuramaru giggles and turns his back. "What? Asuraaaa~" Yuu couldn't finish what he was saying as he disappears from that world once again.

"Ugh" Yuu groaned. He slowly blinked and opened his eyes. His chest felt heavy, his hand felt warm and his heart was beating fast. He tilts his head to see Shinoa who laid on his chest, holding his hand. He tightened his grip on Shinoa's hand and took her other hand. Shinoa then wakes up to a crying Yuu. Yuu pulls her up and hugs her, tightening his grip once again; making sure that she can't let go. "Yuu-san! Stop..." Shinoa said. She struggled and tried to get out of his iron grip but it was hopeless. "Shinoa, please... I can't let you go again... You nearly died today and I couldn't protect you, so Shinoa plea..." "Shh" Shinoa stops Yuu from talking.

She leans in, her face bright red, her heart pounding, nervous of what Yuu's reaction would be. She wipes Yuu's tears away and looked at Yuu's bright green eyes. She put one hand on the back of Yuu's head and another on his chest. She slowly leaned in in attempt to kiss Yuu. But before she even gets close to Yuu, he puts both hands on either side of her head and kisses her. Shinoa still felt nervous, but content. She's been waiting for this for a long time. She kisses him back passionately. Yuu felt weird, this was the first time he's been intimate with another girl. They kissed a sloppy kiss, both were unexperienced. But deep inside the two enjoyed it. Both their faces were bright red, "Sorry Yuu-san, I know I wasn't good but.." Shinoa murmurs, obviously embarrassed. Yuu was completely oblivious of Shinoa's feelings yet again. He leans in closer to Shinoa, making her even more nervous. Their hearts were beating like drums, Yuu broke the silence. "Maybe we should practice more." Surprisingly, this made Shinoa feel at ease. She knew Yuu wanted the same thing as her and felt relieved about it, clearing out most of her nervousness and embarrassment. She smiles and nods. She then speaks up "Ah! Yuu's finally been enchanted with the irresistible charms of Shinoa!" Shinoa tried to lighten up the mood but Yuu was still in heat. He gets close to Shinoa, "I guess I have haven't I?" Yuu said silently. Yuu kisses Shinoa again, but this time Shinoa pushes him down. She sits on his stomach and takes her ponytail off, freeing the fragrant, soft locks of her lilac hair. She put her arms behind Yuu and hugged him while he laid down. Yuu did the same thing and put his arms behind Shinoa and hugged her tight. They both felt warm and content about the events that are occuring. They eventually got better at kissing after trying loads of times. They were both sweating, Yuu took his shirt off. Shinoa undid her ribbon and took off a few of the top buttons of her army blouse.

Shinoa's face was covered with a bright tint of scarlet, she breathed heavily and her heart was racing. She slowly realized she was sitting on Yuu's stomach. At that moment, all she could think about is the lewd things they were about to do. She continued kissing Yuu and unbuttoned Yuu's trousers. She threw away her boots but kept her socks on. Yuu pulled Shinoa closer to him and felt her warmth. He removed her military jacket slowly and kissed her cheek. They were both in-heat. The pair took fast, shallow breaths and their hearts were pounding fast. Yuu's erect member is now throbbing, waiting for contact. Shinoa removes his trousers and sits on his lap. She then grinds her hips and teases Yuu. Yuu let out soft moans for Shinoa to hear and Shinoa liked every single bit of it. She got completely turned on by Yuu's moans. She then moves her way up to Yuu's ears. She nibbles on his ears and whispers "Are you ready Yuu-san..?" Yuu strokes the lilac locks of Shinoa's hair and nods. Shinoa removes her soaking wet panties and throws them onto the floor. Yuu also removed his underwear and just set it aside. He then tried to unhook Shinoa's bra but ended up snapping it. Shinoa giggled and kissed Yuu some more. She had her hands on his broad chest and her legs on either side of Yuu's stomach. She grinds her way down until she felt Yuu's length on her bare vagina. Yuu could feel how wet Shinoa was as she left a trail of liquid from his stomach down. Shinoa moans as the tip of Yuu's throbbing member touches her clit. Yuu moves his hips up and down, stimulating Shinoa's clit and her vagina at the same time. "Yuu..sa..n..ah..ahhh.." Shinoa moaned. Shinoa broke their kiss and straightened her back but Yuu pulls her back in and kisses her neck. He nibbles and sucks her neck until he's made a mark. Yuu kissed Shinoa one last time and then he let her straighten up. He holds her hand and nods. "Yuu, please be gentle. This is my first time too." Shinoa murmurs.

Blushing from the heat of the moment. "I'll take care of you Shinoa, I promise." Yuu said quietly. "And, Shinoa. I love you." Yuu said cheerfully. He then cracked a smile. Shinoa's face became red all over. She sheds a tear and smiles. "I love you too, Yuu-san." Shinoa then kisses Yuu in the lips once again. She raises herself up and puts the tip inside her. She let out a loud moan. She didn't expect Yuu to be big, let alone for her to feel good on her first time. Mitsuba told her that it's going to hurt a lot at first, then it'll feel good after a few times. But this time, her first time, it felt angelic. She slowly drops down, letting her weight do the work. Every second Yuu entered Shinoa she let out a loud moan, almost a scream; but not a scream of pain, a scream of pleasure. As Yuu's full length has entered Shinoa, her legs were quivering and she was panting heavily. Tears fell from her eyes, tears of joy. She continuously blushed and smiled, trying to contain her loud moans. "Shinoa, they might wake up!" Yuu said nervously. "I couldn't care less." Shinoa spoke up. "I'm going to move now." Shinoa smiles and tells Yuu. He nods his head and breathes heavily. Shinoa arched her back as she raised her body, then dropped back down. "Ahh.. ahh. Nghh.. Yuu.. ahh.. sannn~ Ahh~" Shinoa moans. "Ahh... nghhh.. ah.. Shino..a..ahh.. you're so tight..." Yuu whispers while moaning. "Yuu-saan~ ahh.. don't say ahh.. things like that!" Both of them blushed and smiled. Shinoa leans down to kiss Yuu once again. She moans into Yuu's ears, both breathing heavily. "Yu..Yuu-san. I'm.. ahh.. cu..I'm!" Shinoa couldn't get the words out of her mouth. "Shi..Shinoa, me too!" Yuu exclaims. The two tightened their grips on each other as the wave of pleasure gets by. They've both reached orgasm at the same time. Yuu thrusts faster into Shinoa while she orgasms, her eyes turnt all the way up and her jaw dropped down. Her legs were quivering, her toes curled and shaking. Shinoa was in a world of pleasure. She moans out loud with Yuu as they both cum simultaneously. Yuu tried to pull out but Shinoa pushes herself back in, hugging Yuu tighter than she ever did before. She sheds a few tears as her body trembled. Yuu had his head up with his lower body shaking. Both breathed heavily but they slowly calmed down. Shinoa raised herself up from Yuu's member and laid next to Yuu.

She looks into Yuu's bright green eyes. Her heart beating steadily, she's comfortable with him now. "I love you Yuuuuu-san~" Shinoa said cheerfully as she grins widely. Yuu sheds a tear. "I love you too, Shinoa. Wow, first I got Mika back, now I have you. My family." Yuu smiles. "We're all family Yuu-san! And we can start another one soon if I get pregnant." Shinoa laughs. Yuu laughs with her and hugs her. He then puts his hands on her cheeks and locks lips with her. He pulls off, then kisses her forehead. "Good night Shinoa. I love you." Yuu said. "Goodnight Yuu-san, i love you too!" Shinoa said. She kisses Yuu's cheek and snuggles with him. Yuu had his arm around Shinoa's neck, while Shinoa had both her hands, and her head resting on Yuu's chest. Shinoa falls asleep right away while Yuu talked to himself. "It sure does feel great when you have family there for you." He looks at Shinoa's innocent face while she snores quietly. He smiles and kisses Shinoa's forehead once again and rested his head on her head until his consciousness drifts away, and he falls of asleep.


End file.
